criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Cloak and Dagger
| Image = 068CloakAndDagger.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Taliesin Jaffe as Percival de Rolo. | ChapterNum = 5 | EpNum = 12 | GnSNum = C1E68 | Airdate = 2016-09-22 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:34:22 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-68/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-68-cloak-and-dagger/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the twelfth episode of the fifth chapter of Critical Role. Hot on the heels of Dr. Anna Ripley, Vox Machina finds themselves on the beach of the isle of glass. The party prepares as their confrontation with Ripley draws near. Old demons and new discoveries will surface on the isle of Glintshore. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Our band of adventurers, Vox Machina, have been in search of the Vestiges of the Divergence, a series of powerful artifacts that they will utilize in the coming battle with the Chroma Conclave, a collection of dangerous chromatic dragons that have tore through the countryside of Tal'Dorei and beyond. They've felled two of the dragons, one long ago and one relatively recently, named Umbrasyl. They've seemingly briefly passed by Vorugal, the white dragon, and Thordak still sits on top of Emon, with Raishan somewhere in the wind. "The party made their way to the distant continent of Marquet, eventually to the city of Ank'Harel, where they began seeking another Vestige known as Cabal's Ruin. After some fun casino games and losing some money on some drug deals, they discovered that the owner of Cabal's Ruin was found killed, wounds pointing towards some sort of bullet entry- and exit-points, and a woman matching the description of one Doctor Anna Ripley having left but a week before, the cloak nowhere to be seen. "Through a couple of scry attempts, they managed to see that she, with her own band of bodyguards, was currently heading northward to the ocean via ship, towards something in the distance, which they found to be an island covered in shards of broken glass, known as Glintshore, as part of the Hespet Archipelago. "Vox Machina managed to, through their influence and discussion, ''attain a skyship, with Captain Damon, who previously had taken them to Vasselheim long ago. They, through the druidic mastery of Keyleth, tore through a storm that would have slowed their arrival, seemingly forcing an earlier arrival than expected from the team at Glintshore. The party went into full-on Avengers mode, and tore into their ship, destroying it in the bay outside of Glintshore, swooped down onto the edge of the dark glass- and soot-covered beach, and they now are all kind of gathering the scenery around them as to what their next point in this aggressive maneuver is."'' Part I Vox Machina has gathered around the beach of Glintshore, Grog still in eagle form. Vex'ahlia lets Trinket out as they investigate the campsite. Scanlan gets on Eagle Grog and they fly around to scan the treeline, not able to spot anything. Vax'ildan asks Keyleth about any survivors of her attack and she says they're all likely dead. Vax flies around the ship to confirm this. Percy, Vex and Keyleth all feel a strange wind picking up. Keyleth tosses Percy his gun and he uses one of the boats as cover. The glass on the beach starts to be pulled up as two air elemental entities start to form. Percy and Vex are both in the elemental's path and take damage, with Vex'ahlia falling off her broom in the process. Percy tries to get further out of the water to avoid it and shoots at it, managing to damage it a little bit. He then calls out the threat over the earpieces and then goes underwater to try and avoid the creatures. Eagle Grog flies back around towards the fight with Scanlan on his back. Scanlan uses lightning bolt and inspires Grog. Vax flies down, practically slamming into the whirlwind, stabbing it, and landing next to Trinket. Vax manages to dodge the next attack and Keyleth, distracted by the air elemental, takes damage. Vex'ahlia gets up and takes a few shots, then flying back up in the air. Keyleth uses a wind wall to block the enemies out and locks them in place. The malestorm moves into the water towards Percy, creating a whirlpool and throwing him. He uses a healing potion and then starts slashing with his sword at the creature, from the inside. He manages to kill it and gets back up. Grog flies closer and Scanlan uses Bigby's hand, dropping the polymorph on Grog. Grog gets some swings at one elemental and Scanlan uses Bigby's hand to hit as well. Vax sneak attacks one and its form dissipates then runs and throws at the other one. It flies over the Wind Wall and attacks Keyleth and Vax who both manage to lose the brunt of the attack. Vex goes above it and shoots at it, Trinket also biting at it. Percy manages to kill it with a few more shots. The mysterious wind disappears. Keyleth shows Percy the sketches she got from the ship and they are gun blueprints. Vax flies back out around the wreck. Scanlan puts holes in the boats so they can't be used. Vex and Trinket try to track Ripley and manage to find a path of something waterlogged and wooden. Percy's still bleeding because of all the glass he took during the fight and Vex'ahlia heals him, putting her hands on his face. Vax flies back with one of the dead bodies and searches it, getting some gold and two small stones as well as the spyglass. Vex takes the spyglass to use on her broom. Scanlan checks the two marbles for magic and determines they are flare stones, which are given to the twins as they are more likely to get separated, much to Grog's chagrin. They head towards the trees and push into the jungle. They follow the path left behind and when Vax tries to push to lead them, Grog (who is leading) tries to get one of the flare stones in return. Vax gives him a random piece of glass and tries to run forward, but Grog manages to grab him by his cloak and pull him back. Annoyed, Vax'ildan lets him take the lead and Grog is extra loud on purpose out of spite. As they manage to stealth forward, they hear voices up ahead. Vex puts Trinket back in Raven's Slumber so they are stealthy. Vax goes forward to recon and tries Detect Evil, not picking anything up. He reaches the source of the voices and sees three figures; a female Goliath, a younger man in a hooded cloak and a woman in an intricate cloak who he discerns is Ripley. He goes back and tells Percy that Ripley is there. They try to figure out a plan of action, eventually deciding that Scanlan will distract and then they charge. Vex'ahlia lets Trinket out again. Scanlan takes the Onyx dog out and introduces himself. They instruct him to try and hold Ripley down, showing a Minor Illusion of Ripley's face. Break Part II versus Percy on the Isle of Glintshore|artist=Truffery| source=https://twitter.com/eTruffery/status/780944938422771712}}]] versus Ripley and Orthax|artist=Hugo Cardenas|source=https://twitter.com/Takayuuki_art/status/781770036222406657}} ]] Vox Machina prepares for their ambush, placing themselves in flanking. around the clearing. Vax manages to overhear some of the conversation and hears Ripley saying that they should have 15 to 20 minutes before they arrive. The hooded thug says she previously said they had a day or so and Ripley tells him not to argue with his superior, threatening him with her gun. He tells her that they need to set a trap and Ripley concedes, sending the Goliath Luska forward with the relic. Before they can plan further, they see Grog in the brush and the rest of Vox Machina fire. Vax throws two daggers at Ripley and Ripley yells at them to stop. Vex shoots an arrow, but it misses with the tree cover. Ripley keeps telling them to stop and Scanlan asks Percy if they should hear her out. Scanlan shouts out asking what she wants to say. Percy casts Hex on Ripley and tells her to put her weapons down, and they will listen. Keyleth attempts to cast Hold Person and it has no effect. Percy instructs the Goliath to put the crate down and she complies. Percy tells her to talk and he'll give her however long her wants. Scanlan calls the dog back. Ripley says she has fairly taken these vestiges as Vox Machina has, but Percy says they still have old debts to settle. Ripley says that she is not interested in the dragons and that all beasts fall. She says that humans have an ingenuity that will overcome the other races and that they will succeed with Percy leading them. Percy asks her two followers why they follow her. The hooded man glares at him and Vex and Vax glean something from him. He tries to get the followers to turn on her, saying how horrible Ripley is. Ripley, not fazed, tells him that she has already sold about six different guns as well as the instructions for creating more. Percy says he'll just have to live with that and shoots. Percy fires and Vax throws a dagger, both passing through Ripley's form. An explosive trap goes off, knocking most of the party over except for Grog and Vax. There is now a giant crater in the ground and the smell of gunpowder fills the air. Percy takes some shots at Ripley and manages to knock her over. Grog attacks one of the gunslingers. Ripley gets up and begins casting a spell, saying to herself that we can still finish the job. She detaches her metallic arm and smoke turns into a giant shadow claw as Orthax emerges from her. The gunner near Grog tries to get away and shoots at him. Vex shoots at the female gunner and manages to hit her twice with Fenthras. Vax looks for the hooded figure and he can't see him. Keyleth uses Heal on Percy and backs up to recover behind Trinket. Grog hears a rustle and looks over to see the hooded figure leaping out at him. Grog gets stabbed in the back and the figure darts back, surprised at the lackluster effect of the blade. Scanlan throws out a fireball, hitting two of the lackeys. The mage uses Misty Step and Scanlan tries to counterspell his attack, inspiring himself with fusaka. Percy and Scanlan both take damage from his spells. Percy gets some shots on the mage, in a calm demeanor and tells the mage he is not leaving alive. Grog heads toward Luska, ignoring the hit the rogue gets on him and throws the Goliath into the crevasse. Ripley reappears and shoots at Percy, getting two shots on him before misfiring and also hexing him. Percy starts laughing at the misfire. The gunners continue their attacks. Vex uses her bow against the female gunner. Vax starts to beeline towards the rogue, taking damage to run across the glass. He calls out to Kynan, whom he recognized earlier, that he is on their side and keeps running. Keyleth creates a whirlwind on the mage. Kynan stabs Keyleth, disappearing and reappearing to do so. Luska gets up out of the crevasse. Scanlan calls onto Grog to hold onto something and casts Reverse Gravity, throwing the gunners up in the air. Scanlan also uses Healing Word on Vex'ahlia. The mage casts lightning at Keyleth through the whirlwind, knocking her unconscious. The mage falls from 100 feet in the air but the chain lightning spell hits Percy, Scanlan, and Trinket. Scanlan and Trinket both go unconscious, and Trinket goes back into the necklace. Grog falls and the male gunner who falls dies on impact. The female gunner lives through the impact and the mage also dies on impact. Percy uses Diplomacy on Kynan, stunning him. He also gets two slashes on him. Grog leaps down to finish off Luska and succeeds. Grog rage-climbs out of the pit. Ripley reappears and rolls her eyes at the state of her party, she repairs her gun. She shoots twice at Percy and he tries to catch one of the bullets attempting to stay up. He falls unconscious and Ripley takes another two shots after his unconscious form. She yells at the female gunner to finish Percy, killing him. The necklace that Pike gave Percy shatters and he is restored. Vex runs to Scanlan and casts Cure Wounds on him, bringing him back up. She runs back for cover, casting Hunter's Mark on Ripley. Vax tries to get to Keyleth and Kynan, but can't get out of the crevasse. He tries three times and eventually barely pu lls out of screaming to Kynan to think of Emon and telling him that it is not too late. Kynan's stun wears off and he sees Keyleth and Percy on the ground. Scanlan runs for Keyleth and casts Healing Word to bring her back to life. He casts fireball at the remaining gunner, killing her. Ripley's cloak takes in some of the energy of the fireball but takes damage. Percy gets up and shoots at Ripley, hitting her once and taking a healing potion. Orthax manifests and Grog runs for Ripley, attacking her. Ripley uses her second wind to heal. She shoots at Percy again who manages to stay up but her next shot puts him back down. Ripley disappears and Vex'ahlia can't sense her with Hunter's Mark. She shoots at the place Ripley was, hitting nothing, and misses her shot on Orthax. Vex gets back up on her broom. Vax'ildan runs to Percy and uses Lay on Hands to get him up once more. He turns to Kynan and continues to try to persuade him to change sides. Keyleth gets up and uses Cure Wounds on Percy, then uses Healing Word on herself. Kynan disappears out of sight and hits Keyleth with his blade, knocking Keyleth unconscious again. Upon seeing her fall, he drops his blade and starts apologizing and falls to his knees, shaking. Scanlan sighs and heals Keyleth back to consciousness. He then Dimension Doors over to Grog, searching through the air for Ripley with his sword. Orthax also uses Dimension Door towards the party. Orthax attacks them with Vax and Percy taking psychic damage. Orthax makes Percy shoot at Keyleth, but it misses her. Orthax makes Vax hit Percy with a dagger which hits him. Percy takes his last healing potion. Grog starts searching for Ripley as well and waits until she appears. She does so and Grog throws his axe at her with the Chain of Returning. Percy shoots at Ripley and she uses a Shield to deflect them. Percy tells her that he forgives her, but he cannot let her leave. She attempts to cast a fireball spell and Scanlan counterspells it. Ripley disappears again and Scanlan manages to discern that the spell she is using is letting her blink in and out of another dimension. Vex takes her Bramble shot at Orthax. Vax moves and Orthax gets an attack on him, missing him. Keyleth uses her Thunderwave and manages to hit Orthax. Kynan looks at Keyleth, who wipes the blood from her face staring back. He grabs his dagger off the ground and turns throwing it at Orthax. Vax, seeing Kynan engaging, throws his daggers at Orthax hitting him. Scanlan inspires Grog and holds until Ripley reappears. Vax throws a dagger at Orthax as he moves towards Percy. He attacks Percy and Percy goes unconscious. Ripley reappears out of reach of Scanlan. He throws his sword in desperation at her. Ripley gets close, saying it's another name off the list and shoots. Scanlan tries to reduce the attack with Cutting Words. A name comes off of Ripley's pepperbox as Percy dies. Vex'ahlia screams in pain and she shoots two arrows at Orthax. She flies down to Percy's body. Vax also attacks Orthax with his daggers. Keyleth uses Thunderwave, knocking Orthax down. Grog gets his axe and holds until Ripley reappears. Scanlan uses the sphere to trap Ripley. Scanlan tells them to gather and he will drop the spell so they can all kill her. Vex'ahlia refuses to leave Percy. Ripley tries to blink out and fails, Orthax's shadow tries to rejoin her. Scanlan tries to get Vex to come up to edge with them, but she insists on staying with Percy and will shoot from a distance. Scanlan tells her that Vox Machina is not killing her, Percy is and drops the spell. Vax's dagger sinks into her shoulder, ripping her fake arm off. Scanlan uses Mythcarver to create the de Rolo crest in her forehead. Grog chops her in half, Keyleth's grasping vine chokes her. Vex'ahlia puts in arrow through her heart and her mouth as she screams. Anna Ripley dies, Orthax dissipates and the battlefield grows silent. Vex'ahlia and Keyleth, both crying, try to cast cure wounds on Percy's body. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (absent) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New *Luska, a female Goliath hired by Ripley (killed by Grog) *Unnamed Male Mage (killed by Vox Machina) *Unnamed Female Gunslinger (killed by Scanlan) *Unnamed Male Gunslinger (killed by Vox Machina) Returning * Anna Ripley * Kynan Leore * Orthax Inventory Quotations Trivia * This episode marks the first time that Percy has died. ** This is the fourth on-stream death of a player character, and the sixth overall. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: